When Eyes Meet
by pinkboba
Summary: Love transcends time, love crosses borders, and love, with a little mischief, brings two unknowing people together. Princess Tomoyo and Prince Eriol are enemies, but what if one day a blue-eyed boy stumbles into the hands of the purple haired beauty?
1. Chapter 1

**When Eyes Meet**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

Summary: Love transcends time, love crosses borders, and love, with a little mischief, brings two unknowing people together. Princess Tomoyo Daidouji and Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa are enemies, but what if one day a blue-eyed boy somehow stumbles into the hands of the purple haired beauty?

**The Beginning**

_**December 17, 1187 A.D.**_

Talks discussing the rights of borders of the lands, resources, and trade weighed heavily on the debate between the Li and Kinomoto Kingdom. Both were two of the most prosperous kingdoms with many allies that stretched far.

"No! The Ghan river should be apart of our kingdom! It has many natural resources that our people need. I will not back down from it." King Li shouted.

"Wrong, we need the river to protect our people. Your people who use the Ghan river steal food and valuables from our people. The only thing that your people need it for is to raid from us!" King Kinomoto retorted.

"How dare you infer that we are lowly pirates…" A low growl developed from the pit of King Li's stomach as his teeth clenched as he delivered the world-renown Li deathly glare.

"I don't infer it, I know it." King Kinomoto gave an equally destructive glare back.

Off to the side, two little girls stood timidly next to an older woman and to her other was a boy, watching as the round table that held the highest officials of both kingdoms who were supposed to rectify their problems, only failed and their friendship became so bleak that it seemed nonexistent.

"Mommy, is daddy okay?" One of the girls clung on her mother's gown shakily asked her mother, while the other stared in intensity with her big purple eyes.

"Of course Sakura-chan, don't worry about it." The older woman responded and gave a priceless smile to both of the children.

Both children calmed, reassured by this older woman's smile. She was the Queen of the Kinomoto kingdom. Her beauty was known far and wide for she had the perfect figure that anyone would die for, flowing gray hair that just kissed her hips, but what caught people most of all were her sparkling eyes. Her eyes sparkled with the warmth of the sun that glittered above the flower petals on a field of fringed pink (Nadeshiko) flowers that warmed anyone who looked into them.

"Why don't we get you to bed? You too little Tomoyo-chan. We wouldn't want to worry your mother," she suggested, the two girls nodded and the three walked out of the Kinomoto Kingdom's ball room, which had been changed into a conference room for the talks with the Li Kingdom.

The boy was left alone. He was the eldest child of the King and Queen of the Kinomoto Kingdom, Prince Touya Kinomoto. He could only glare and remain silent at the talkers, contemplating the ramifications that would result from the broken talks. However, it was late, so he too soon tired and left the ball room.

- x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o -- x . o - - x . o - - x . o -

The sun was falling into the horizon as both kingdom's people withdrew back to their respective shelters. The Kinomoto Kingdom went back into their rooms located in their massive castle and the Li Kingdom's envoy to the provided shelter next to the Kinomoto castle that was always provided for foreign guests.

- x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o -- x . o - - x . o - - x . o -

Queen Nadeshiko sighed as she plopped down onto her bed in the royal chambers, after tucking in her precious daughter, Princess Sakura Kinomoto, and her best friend and cousin, Princess Tomoyo Daidouji of the Daidouji Kingdom.

"Are you doing okay hunny?" King Fujitaka Kinomoto asked, while putting away his heavy royal robes into the tall mahogany closet.

Harsh coughs were heard and King Fujitaka ran over to his wife who was laid sprawled on their bed.

"Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko! Please, hold on! I'll call a doctor." Fujitaka cried after rushing to the bed.

"No, wait! Please…" Nadeshiko gripped Fujitaka's hand causing him to stay when he made way to leave.

A line of blood trailed down the side of her mouth, but nonetheless she smiled and gazed lovingly into her husband's eyes which were showered with worry.

"I think…" She breathed a heavy breath, shutting her eyes, with her chest achingly rising and causing her pain, vividly seen in her eyes. Then she smiled again looking at her husband, "I think my time has come."

"No! You can't leave us Nadeshiko!" Fujitaka cried, "You can't leave Touya, you can't leave Sakura, you can't leave…me, please" Fujitaka choked out gripping his wife's hand all the tighter and burying his face into his wife's chest.

Nadeshiko just smiled and caressed Fujitaka's head. She then gently rose his chin up, "We knew this day was going to come. Please protect Touya and Sakura, Fujitaka." Nadeshiko breathed in deeply again, "Promise me?"

"I promise," Fujitaka nodded, tears flowing down his face like a flood.

"I love you." Nadeshiko's voice was hardly audible and Fujitaka leaned down to kiss his wife one last time.

Nadeshiko's eyes fluttered close and when Fujitaka pulled away, all he could see was his wife's peaceful face, forever destined to sleep a very peaceful sleep.

"I love you too," Fujitaka said lovingly and kissed her forehead, "I'll always protect our children and I'll make sure they'll grow up happy. For you…for you."

Early night changed into late night as Fujitaka slept by his wife's body, still clasping her hand.

- x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o -- x . o - - x . o - - x . o -

Far off from the castle on the high hills which overlooked the kingdom, a loud boom rolled throughout the land and fires sprouted. It rose up to the skies to swallow the Kinomoto castle like a tidal wave. Cries were immediately heard as Kinomoto soldiers filed out of the entrance gates of the castle. Their deafening pounding awoke even the deepest sleepers as they rode horse back crossing the gate that served as a bridge above the moat, which protected the castle.

"Your majesty!" A loud banging was heard that accompanied the sudden opening of the door, which opened to the sleeping quarters of King Li.

King Li jerked awake. "What's wrong?!" He yelled.

The messenger boy recoiled, but quickly recovered, "The Kinomoto soldiers…the Kinomoto soldiers are coming!"

"What?! Why?!" King Li shouted exasperated at the sudden turn of events.

"We're not quite sure. But just a little while ago there was a loud noise that resonated through the kingdom and flames are now working at their castle destroying it to bits. I believe…I believe they think that we did it, in retaliation for our peace talks this past day. And now, they're tearing their way over here!" The messenger boy wracked with worry quickly delivered his message.

'Oh no.' Thought King Li as he hurriedly thought of his next plan of action.

"Wake all of our men! We will fight to save as many as we can! Hurry! In the name of the Li Kingdom!" King Li's voice roared throughout the halls, then the messenger boy stumbled away to carry out his orders.

'I have to protect my son.' King Li thought and rushed to his son's room next door.

"What's wrong father?" A little boy of no less than six, asked sleepily, rubbing the tiredness that justly framed his eyes.

"Get up Xiao-Lang. We're leaving." King Li ordered the boy in a tense voice and picked up his son from the bed.

"Huh? Why father? What's happening?" the little boy quickly became worried by his father's actions and shaking body.

King Li just hurried down the hall as Li soldiers piled out of their rooms to head outside the mansion into the courtyard equipped in their armor and weapons and saddling horses. King Li walked towards a man who was older than him with hair just graying his head.

"Wei, take Xiao-Lang back to the Li Kingdom. Please protect him!" King Li pleaded the elderly servant.

"Of course, your majesty. I will protect him with my life and I will do everything to ensure that he returns safely to the Li Kingdom." Wei bowed low giving all the respect he could, knowing that this might be the last time he would see the brave warrior that he grew up to respect. He stood back up and took the little boy from his father's arms into his own.

"Huh? Daddy?! What's happening?! Don't go!" Little Xiao-Lang cried as he tried to get back into his father's arms, tears accumulating in his eyes.

His father just smiled, patted the boys head and looked into his eyes. "Do you remember Xiao-Lang? Do you remember when I told you that when a Li gives a promise, he will always have to keep it because the pride and honor of the Li clan is on the line?"

"Ahmnmmm…" Xiao-Lang nodded, wiping the unshed tears from his eyes, trying to stay brave in front of his father.

King Li walked up to his son and placed his hand on his son's head, while bending down to face him. "Well, why don't we make a promise right now. If you behave and make sure to go with Wei, then I'll make sure everything is alright and we can play again once we get back home." King Li spoke softly and held up his pinky finger to his son. "Promise?"

"I promise, daddy." They linked pinkies and King Li hugged his son. He nodded to Wei and left towards his soldiers, towards the stampeding angry Kinomoto soldiers, towards an unfortunate, and what would be a devastating fight.

The boy watched his father's retreating back until he was whisked away, farther and farther away from the screams and blood shed. That was the last time the little boy saw his father.

- x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o -- x . o - - x . o - - x . o -

_**May 5, 1198 A.D.**_

Twelve years have passed since that unfortunate incident. No one knew what had caused the explosion, which had destroyed nearly half of the vast Kinomoto castle, killed dozens, and wounded many more. The King of the Li kingdom and most of his entourage perished in the infamous battle, which had been named 'The battle of Heaven and Earth' due to the overwhelming numbers of the Kinomoto Kingdom's soldiers. His son had made it back to the Li Kingdom safely, but his heart turned stone hard and cold when he finally realized his father had broken his promise and would never come back home to play with him again. The sacred promise of Li's was broken and he vowed to himself that he would never be so weak as to trust someone again and never so weak to be forced to leave someone who he cherished the most in the whole world to die again.

The Kinomoto family and little Princess Tomoyo Daidouji had also safely made it out of the fire that engulfed their castle. The three children could only watch in horror as the castle, where they had shared and created precious memories, was burning changing from the light gray stone wall that protected them when invaders came, that kept them warm when winter storms beat at it, and gave them priceless memories of laughter, life and song to black ash that littered the ground. Queen Nadeshiko's body was carried out by her husband and after the fire was put out, a silent funeral was held. Cries were screamed, tears were shed, and sadness enveloped the kingdom, but the worse had yet to come.

Two weeks after the incident, the Li Kingdom had sent a messenger to the Kinomoto kingdom declaring war, accusing the Kinomoto kingdom of King Li's death. King Kinomoto was forced to retaliate as hundreds of Li soldiers were sent across the border by the angered Queen Yelan, who had taken the place of her husband's position as the General of the Li army. Although war was in sight, which would bring the inevitable death of many, the middle and lower class families were eager to take part in the war believing that the death of their once beautiful Queen that graced their lands was because of the Li Kingdom.

Songs were sung of how the Li ambassadors brought bad luck, disease, and evil magic into their lands. They told the story that the Li's who came for peace talks actually came to kill their Queen and they had cast evil magic upon the Queen to give her a disease and lead to her eventual death.

War was massive and bloody. The allies of both Kingdoms were forced to take sides. Most notably of the allies were the Daidouji Kingdom on the side of the Kinomoto kingdom and the Hiiragizawa kingdom supporting the Li Kingdom. Poverty and hunger struck everywhere, family members were killed by the war, which only increased the discrimination of both sides and the line that separated them only became more apparent with each day.

Little children cried in hunger as their stomach growled for food that hadn't entered it for weeks. Homeless beggars speckled the streets, only to become more numerous everyday. Crime increased as the police force, which once governed the streets of towns and cities decreased because they were being sent to support the war. Slaves of women, children, and poor boys of the same kingdom were illegally caught and sold by slave traders, not caring of their loyalty and sympathy towards their kingdom's inhabitants. Slave traders only saw greed in the form of spirits, wenches, and wealth which in the time of war could be easily obtained through cheating, lying, and slaving.

Everyone was saddened and tired and wished for escape from the war, but all they had grown up to see in the last decade was blood and hatred for the opposite side. It was unfortunate and all these thoughts had lay heavy on one boy's heart this night.

The navy blue hair young man, stared up to the ceiling of his royal chambers through his spectacles. Eriol Hiiragizawa, Prince of the Hiiragizawa kingdom was in deep thought. He had just come from another meeting about the tiring war, which they usually spoke of, but what surprised him was when his counselors brought up another matter, a personal matter.

"_How old are you?" Ask one of his most trusted advisors who was seated second to the right of him on a large round mahogany table, inside a closed room with no windows, a single obvious door, and many hidden passage ways._

_Eriol at the head of the table and overseeing the talks, raised a brow at the strange question, but answered, "I'm 17."_

_The advisor nodded agreeably and spoke, "You are of 17 years 2 months and 23 days."_

"_Yes, Uncle Kaitari. Is there something wrong with my age?" Eriol asked quizzically._

"_No, no, my dear boy. There is not. What is wrong is with your life." Elder Kaitari, an old man of the yawning part of fifties paused, and seriously stared at the boy. _

"_In our royal statute, most markedly section 107 paragraph 5 sentence 3, that was set by your ancestor King Nobaki Yuu Hiiragizawa, may he rest in peace, it states that when the heir of the Hiiragizawa Kingdom reaches the age of 18, he will be crowned as King to rule over the Hiiragizawa lands if the present King wishes, but if there is no present ruler, then that heir must satisfy the necessary qualities and become King at 18 years of age." Elder Kaitari took a deep breath and continued. "In 2 months you will reach 18 years of age, which is fine because you have met all requirements extremely well, all except one, you need a wife."_

_At this point all counselors, lords, and sires looked at the boy who only could gulp at the sudden pressure. He opened his mouth to retort, but was only cut off._

"_We realize that you have gone through many candidates and they all fell deeply in love with you, but you refused all. We have also realized that 2 months is a short period, so we have agreed to extend your date of acceptance to 6 months and 26 days from now, otherwise known as January 1__st__ to celebrate the New Year in good luck by your marriage and coronation. You will have these months and days to find a suitable wife and marry her, so that you may rightfully claim the title as King and rule our land to prosperity." Elder Kaitari completed._

_Silence enveloped the room as everyone looked to the Prince for a reaction. Prince Eriol could only gape at the sudden announcement, but he calmed down and took a deep breath and spoke._

"_This was decided…by all of you?" Prince Eriol glanced up from rubbing his temples and scanned the room, occupant by occupant._

_Heads nodded in acknowledgment, not backing down from the Prince's stern glare. Eriol sighed._

"_You have been a good ruler, thus far when your parents passed away, may they rest in peace, and we know that this war is of grand importance, but our kingdom would be much stronger and more peaceful if you took a wife," spoke Lord Gabes of the Tayuki lands located in the Eastern part of the Hiiragizawa kingdom. He was also close to the Prince, as Elder Kaitari was, which was why he was nominated to speak as not to further anger the prince._

_Behind Prince Eriol was a man holding many papers, some skewed sticking out of the massive pile. He poked at the rim of his glasses which were falling and nodded in agreement with the rest of the council. Iolk Ren had been taking care of the Prince since the former King and Queen had passed away and had become a strict guardian to him, advising Prince Eriol in all the proper ways of a Prince and good ruler._

"_Fine, I will do as asked by the council," Eriol stood up, "You are all dismissed."_

_Screeches by chairs were heard as everyone got up to leave and go back to their homes._

_The assembly dispersed, but before then the Prince was long gone heading back to his room followed by Iolk._

"_Your highness," Iolk panted trying to keep up with the Prince, "you must sign and look over the papers from the Uki clan of the West requesting for more police service, and the strategy for the war against the Daidouji kingdom must be refined, a meeting from the lieutenants was requested to talk over their strategy, and…"_

"_Please," Eriol suddenly turned around, cutting Iolk off from naming his never ending list of duties, "leave me at peace for tonight."_

"_Of course," Iolk nodded, "We shall continue tomorrow," understanding that the news of having to find a wife weighed largely on his Prince's shoulders._

_Eriol smiled and entered his room, closing the door softly behind him._

Staring at his ceiling quickly grew boring, the Prince tried to sleep, but his worry over the past day events impeded upon his sleep. 'How was he supposed to find a decent suitor within a year's time? He had not found one in all of his 17 years of life, why would he be able to find one now?' Then an idea struck him, which earned a smile that filled his face. 'If he could not find one here in the Hiiragizawa kingdom, then why not just look elsewhere?'

Eriol quickly gathered his pack that was always ready in case of emergencies, which often occurred as he had to go out and lead his army to support the Li Kingdom's battles or some other crisis which called to his attention elsewhere in his kingdom. He pulled himself into the frames of his window, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Master, where are you headed?" a voice whispered out from the blackest corner in the royal chambers.

The voice walked out of the darkness and into the moonlight that had streamed through the open window. On her perfect figure with long ruby hair and beautiful butterfly wings that sprouted from her back, sat another smaller black figure that seemed like a cat, but had tiny wings to match the first person.

Eriol smiled his eyes glazing over in a devious plot. He spoke without turning to face the two people who were always there to protect him in the shadows if ever an assassination attempt occurred. His eyes glazed over as they were hidden behind his spectacles by the bright moonlight that illuminated the kingdom and a smiled played across his face.

"I'm going to do just as my advisors have ordered me. I'm going to find a wife and meanwhile get away from all this. I'm tired and I believe as the ruler of this kingdom, I deserve a break," then Eriol jumped out of his window that was located on the top most floor of his castle, which stretched eight stories tall, disappearing into the night.

. x . o . x . o . x . o . x . o. x . o . x . o . x . o . x . o. x . o . x . o . x . o . x . o. x . o . x . o . x .

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. It feels like everybody, but the main actors talk in this chapter. It even seems like made up characters have more dialogue then Eriol and Tomoyo. -.- I promise that they'll show up a lot more in the upcoming chapters though ^^. Anyways, review please :)!


	2. The Slave

**When Eyes Meet**

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own CCS or its characters. That would be really cool though.

Summary: Love transcends time, love crosses borders, and love, with a little mischief, brings two unknowing people together. Princess Tomoyo Daidouji and Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa are enemies, but what if one day a blue-eyed boy somehow stumbles into the hands of the purple haired beauty?

**The Slave**

_**June 1, 1198 A.D.**_

"Princess, wake up, day has appeared. And, oh! Is it going to be a lovely one," a maid crossed the vast room that held one occupant, the Princess of the Daidouji Kingdom.

Rattling rings were heard as the maid opened the curtains that filled the room with light of the bright sunny day.

Tomoyo Daidouji rubbed her sleepy eyes and turned to get out of bed as the maid readied her bath.

It was just another day for the recently turned 17 year old Princess. Her beautiful, purple long hair flowed on her back as she walked towards her shower room.

"My lady, what is your schedule for today?" The maid named Yuri asked, while laying out the Princess' clothing. She had been a good friend of Princess Tomoyo since she could remember and would often speak to the Princess in a relaxed tone.

Tomoyo thought deeply, while in the warm bath's water, "Hm…I don't know, when are the slave traders leaving?"

Yuri giggled at the Princess' inquiry for she knew the reason why the Princess asked.

The Princess was renown for her kindness towards the poor and helpless. She often went to the slave markets to buy slaves and give them a good home. She would assign the slaves that she bought to become interns and practice the arts of the specialists in her kingdom. This ended up as a profit because most of the slaves were so thankful to her that they practiced hard and were forever loyal.

"I believe they depart tomorrow in the early morn to cross the river into the Li Kingdom," Yuri replied as she helped the Princess dry herself and put on the day's clothes.

"Then I will be going to the slave yard," Tomoyo answered and sat in front of her dresser for Yuri to comb her hair, "Do you want to come with me?"

Yuri giggled and smiled to the Princess, "I apologize My Lady, I cannot go because I

have a previous engagement with the seamstress mistress."

"Oh, today is your test, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked.

She had taught Yuri the ways of sewing until Yuri could sew beautiful gowns and other intricate designs. If Yuri passed her test, she would become a specialist in sewing and her designs might someday adorn the highest officials of the Daidouji Kingdom.

"Good luck," Tomoyo wished.

"Thank you, my lady." Yuri had finished and led her lady to get dressed.

Tomoyo dressed in a simple purple, silk gown that she had sewed herself. It hugged her curves and tastefully displayed her features, while still allowing her to easily move.

Yuri exited the room, bidding farewell to the Princess. Tomoyo soon followed suit to head down the grand staircase for breakfast.

Guards at the side of the doors that led to the breakfast room bowed and opened the doors. The food was served on a little round table that held two chairs. Tomoyo ate alone, hating the silence that bit at her, trying to ignore it all the while.

She saddened looking at the other chair.

Her mother, Queen Sonomi Daidouji was a kind, wise and sometimes a little crazy over cute things. One day, almost a year ago, she had disappeared on an expedition to the borders of the Daidouji lands to help villagers rebuild their homes after a fall flood that tackled homes down. When the company had almost finished reconstructing the homes, enemy soldiers crossed the borders and attacked the village.

All that Tomoyo had heard was that the Queen's body could not be found, while most of the soldiers and villagers had gotten out of the enemy's attacks safely. Tomoyo placed down her fork and stared at her plate.

The tall double doors that opened to the breakfast room revealing a man with the Daidouji insignia adorning his armor. He speedily approached the Princess and bowed low in a show of respect.

"My Lady, I hear you are heading towards the slave yards again today?" The man asked after he stood back up.

Tomoyo held back a twitch at the sight of him, then straightened her shoulders and held her chin up high, "Yes Sir Lance, I am."

"Then several soldiers and I will accompany you on your journey,"

Tomoyo inwardly sighed, "I do not need an escort every time I go out into my kingdom,"

"I'm sorry My Lady, your safety was charged to me by Her Majesty and now times are unsafe with the war. Please let me know when you wish to leave," Sir Lance bowed low once more.

'We are **always** at war!' Tomoyo shouted in her mind. She wanted to travel her kingdom wherever and whenever she desired. She would never be free!

"Fine. You are dismissed. We will leave within the hour." Tomoyo turned away, ashamed of her self that she was taking her anger out on her knight who only wanted to keep her safe.

Sir Lance rose once more and left.

Once the double mahogany doors closed, Tomoyo let out a deep breath and cradled her chin in both her hands.

'Where are you Mama? Come back! I miss you and I can't go anywhere now that you're gone. The council has become even stricter since you left and now I can't even visit Sakura. I feel so lonely…' Tomoyo sighed and stood up leaving her barely touched food behind to her guards that she knew were already waiting for her outside in the courtyard.

- x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o -- x . o - - x . o - - x . o -

'Ouch,' A boy thought as his hands were once again chaffed by the chains that held them by his wrists above his head.

'Gosh, Eriol. That was smart. Run away from your kingdom to have some fun in freedom, only to get caught by slave traders…in your own Kingdom!' Eriol yelled at himself, angered by his confinement.

Around a month ago, Eriol was roaming the border of the Hiiragizawa kingdom, when he heard a cry. He ran to the sound only to find out that a mother and her son were going to be captured by slave traders. Eriol rushed in to save them. He had succeeded, but only at the price of being caught himself. The slave traders immediately crossed the borders, not wanting any retaliation from the Hiiragizawa kingdom for capturing one of their people.

They traveled through the Kinomoto Kingdom lands and their ally kingdoms selling off their bountiful amount of slaves. He was a handsome boy that caught the eyes of many buyers, but no one wanted to buy him after the slave traders had told their customers that he was caught on the lands of the Li ally kingdom.

So here he was. Stuck in a small, dark, dingy cell after being dragged from one slave pen to another—too many times to count. He looked up suddenly when he heard voices speak outside his cell.

"Ugh, I can' 'elieve we still got dat stupid slave. I thought we would get rid of 'im quick. Mayhaps we shouldn' tell da next buyer dat 'es from da Li lands," one of the burly guards spoke in a gruff voice. (Ugh, I can't believe we still got that stupid slave. I thought we would get rid of him quick. Perhaps we shouldn't tell the next buyer that he's from the Li lands).

" 'ay, we can' lie 'bout the others 'cause they all look like Li scums, but 'es weird. 'tis so 'ard to sell a blue ayd freak." (Yeah, we can't lie about the others because they all look like Li people, but he's weird. It's so hard to sell a blue eyed freak.).

Both the guards laughed at the joke and walked away.

All Eriol could do was glare at the retreating shadows of the two guards, but hope sparked in his heart. He may be sold soon! Then he could learn his new home and easily escape. At least there he wouldn't be bound to a wall everyday and second.

His eyes sparkled as he contemplated on what tricks he would do to his new master to ensure his survival and escape. Rich people could be such fools, they were all so easily to manipulate. He would just play up to their wealth, status, and their "supposed" beauty and the next time they looked, he would be long gone. A grin grew on his face that was half hidden by shadows that was seen by only blackness.

- x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o - - x . o -- x . o - - x . o - - x . o -

"So what do you have for me today?" Princess Tomoyo asked walking into the slave pens followed by her too many guards.

"We have a lot of handsome boys if you wish for a warm bed or we also have a wide variety of Li scums if you wish for a good torture," the slave merchant rambled rubbing his hands together, knowing that his customer was rich by her attire and entourage.

Tomoyo grimaced in disgust at the merchant's words, but she also held back knowing that this was what war did to people, it turned their insides ugly which made their outsides even more revolting.

"I hear you are heading for the Li lands after this,"

"Yes, yes we are heading there tomorrow morning,"

"Then I wish for someone who is not from the Li or their ally lands,"

This earned a gaping mouth from the merchant and he stopped in shock, but quickly recovered and thought. Most Daidouji citizens and their allies wished for Li occupants and allies to torture them out of satisfaction from the war's discrimination.

'Why would this young lady want someone of her own lands? She must be an emissary from the government. They often try to buy back their own people. I have to be careful not to anger this one or I might find myself in the Daidouji Kingdom's jail. But I don't have anyone who's not from the Li lands, our supply of slaves are low from going across the Kinomoto and allies lands. Oh, but there is that one boy…'

The merchant smiled, "I apologize for my rudeness. Of course we have someone who I'm sure you would like,"

The merchant led Tomoyo and her entourage towards the very back of the slave pen. They crossed cells whose occupants looked up to the party. Some held faces of fear, other with faces of despair, and much more with no life in their swallow indented faces.

"Get up!" The merchant yelled at the guard who jumped up from his nap on a barrel.

"Open cell 29,"

" 'a-ay sir!" the guard bowed clumsily and opened up a wooden door that led to a very dark room. (Y-yes sir!).

"This way Madam," the merchant allowed Tomoyo to walk ahead of him in to a small cell. She entered alone and was greeted by darkness. A really pungent smell slammed into her senses. She quickly drew her handkerchief from her pocket it and placed it over her nose.

"This one is really good. I'm sure you'll like him, he's…" the merchant started to ramble.

"Leave," Tomoyo said and the merchant backed away and waited outside the cell door.

Tomoyo slowly approached the figure that was chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles. She knelt down by the figure and was surprised when the figure suddenly looked up.

" 'ello Miss," the boy gave a big smile to her. (Hello Miss).

Tomoyo just looked at him surprised and gazed at his eyes. His demeanor was not impressive. His head held bountiful of messy dark hair, his face was bushy by his tangled mustache and beard, and his body was caked in dirt and dried blood.

But his eyes.

His eyes caught her. She found her self being sucked into his eyes which was like the depths of the ocean, calming, but yet held so much mystery and power.

Tomoyo was jerked out of her trance when the boy spoke again, " 'our mighty pretty Miss, what's the likes o' you doin' in 'ere?" he smiled again and tilted his head. (You're really pretty Miss. Why is someone like you here?).

Tomoyo shook her head, then looked back at the boy again. "What's your name?"

"Folks call 'e Eriol, but 'ou can call 'e whatever you wish," the boys grin never escaped his face. (People call me Eriol, but you can call me whatever you wish).

There was something wrong with him, Tomoyo felt. He didn't seem to fit into the scene of an unfortunate low class person who was mistakenly caught by slave traders. Tomoyo kept her guard.

"What can you do?"

" 'ay can do 'nything you 'ant, I can even make sure you 'eel mighty 'ine at night 'oo… Ouch!" Eriol recoiled being smacked in the middle of his head by a fan. Tomoyo withdrew her fan and glared at the boy. (I can do anything you want, I can even make sure you feel really good at night too…Ouch!)

"Do you really think I'm as low as that?" Tomoyo glared at him angrily.

She didn't know why she was so mad though. Of course, slaves would expect customers to buy them for just that purpose, as most customers came to slave pens for that, but for some reason she was offended. She didn't want this slave to think that she was like them.

" 'o course not Miss! 'ay apologize," Eriol quirked his brow at this woman. (Of course not Miss! I apologize).

'So she wasn't here for a bed partner, then why was a woman as rich as her in a slave pen?'

"Ugh," Tomoyo got up and walked towards the merchant, "is there anyone else that's from the Daidouji Kingdom or our friendly lands?"

"No, I'm sorry madam, he's the only one," the merchant said wanting the customer to buy the slave that they couldn't get rid of for so long.

Tomoyo glanced back at the boy on the wall who only grinned in return.

For some reason she felt disturbed. It didn't feel right. This boy held too much intelligence and wisdom in his eyes to be a slave. Tomoyo sighed then looked at the merchant once more.

"Fine, I'll buy him." The merchant was elated and started rambling about prices, but Tomoyo didn't hear him for she had glanced back at the slave again and was once more entranced in his never ending eyes.

. x . o . x . o . x . o . x . o. x . o . x . o . x . o . x . o. x . o . x . o . x . o . x . o. x . o . x . o . x .

A/N: Yup, I don't know how to write proper scrambled English, so I made it up. Haha, but anyways thanks for the reviews:)! They're really encouraging. Please review again!


End file.
